Un mundo vampirico
by AleCullen10
Summary: Bella Swan una huérfana de 17 años, todo el mundo esta lleno de vampiros y/o lobos, tiene que irse a un internado lleno de vampiros, lobos y humanos. Donde encontrara a su verdadero amor y tendra complicaciones con esas dos especies. ExB
1. Chapter 1

Un mundo vampírico

**Cap. 1**

**BellaPov **

¡Hola! Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, tengo 17 y medio, soy castaña, el pelo ondulado, piel palida, ojos chocolate, y cara con forma de corazón y soy muy dulce a pesar de todo lo que eh sufrido.

Mis padres Charlie y René Swan fallecieron cuando yo era una bebe, fui llevada a un orfanato, y cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad me llevaron a un internado, sorprendentemente yo era humana, ¿Por qué sorprendentemente? Simple, todo el mundo fue habitado por vampiros, se empezaron a acabar los humanos y se volvieron vegetarianos, un bebe humano era la perfecta comida para un vampiro sediento, por eso yo fui educada para combatirlos y saber quiénes son. También hay hombres lobo, lo malo es que de esa especie hay muy pocos, ellos son como los caza vampiros, pero naturales.

Lo más raro es que me llevaban a un internado donde estaba todo mixto, vampiros, lobos y humanos juntos. Pensaba que me querían matar, pero el folleto decía que los vampiros eran vegetarianos, ósea comen animales, y los lobos inofensivos.

No quería ir pero no tenia mas opción, no tenia con quien quedarme como trabajar ni nada, era huérfana, y si decidía no ir me quedaría en la calle el orfanato ya no tenía lugar para un humano.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hola chicas, este es mi nuevo fic, llego de repente y empecé a escribir.**

**Pasen por mis otras historias "Te amo lo juro" y "Robarte el corazón" No se preocupen por los otros fic´s ya tengo una parte :D pero no eh subido por mi tarea y porque no me llega la inspiración, y no quiero que lean algo que ni a mi me gusto.**

**Espero que les haya gustado dejen su review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Un mundo vampírico

**Cap. 2**

**EPov **

Un dia de lo mas normal en mi internado de vampiros, hombres lobo, y la mejor especie en peligro de extinción…

Humanos. Los humanos eran la delicia de mi especie, los vampiros por supuesto, pero en este internado solo venían las personas importantes, y los humanos que fueran hijos de padre y madre humanos, varios humanos olían delicioso, lo malo es que todos eran iguales, se creían demasiado, igual que todo el mundo en este internado, pero mi familia los Cullen no somos asi, nosotros perdimos mucho cuando nos convirtieron en vampiros, perdíamos a nuestra familia, amigos, esposos y esposas, hijos, etc.

Mis padres eran dueños de Cullen´s place, ósea el internado donde estudio y vengo, no a habido algún accidente con los humanos o con los vampiros o con los lobos, pero aun así siento que este año será diferente.

Bueno dejare de hablar sobre el internado y les contare quien soy…

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 18 años desde bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo. Mis padre adoptivos son: Esme y Carlisle Cullen, mis hermanos adoptivos son: Alice y Emmett Cullen, y los sobrinos de Esme son: Rosalie y Jasper Hale, pero en realidad Alice y Jasper andan, por eso tienen que ser los sobrinos de Esme, y Emmett y Rosalie están casados, y bueno yo soy el soltero de mi familia, dicen que me debería casar con Tanya Denali, pero simplemente se me hace exageradamente molesta.

Bueno mis primeros años de vampiro los viví en Forks, luego me fue a Alaska, luego a Canadá, luego me fui al polo norte, no es cierto, pero así estuve varios años, yendo a todas las partes del mundo, para que no me vieran que éramos vampiros, pero luego la población fue aumentando, que ahora daba igual podíamos estar en donde quisiéramos.

Al final mis papas quisieron hacer un lugar donde varias personas pudieran estar a salvo. Pero en una semana empezaban de nuevo las clases, y quería ver quiénes serán los chicos y chicas humanos u los lobos nuevos de cuarto de prepa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chicas el segundo capitulo recién echesito.!**

**Como les pareció? Dejenme un review plis, no les cuesta nada, **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Besos, bye, nos leemos.**

**AleCullen10 **


	3. Chapter 3

Un mundo vampírico

**Cap. 3**

**BellaPov**

Hoy era el día más esperado para mi orfanato, sorprendentemente estaba llorando, nunca nadie más me había visto llorar, siempre eh sido fuerte pero esta vez fue diferente, este lugar era como mi casa, mi familia, tenía todo lo que quería aquí. Una pequeña niña llamada Emily me dijo:

-Te extrañaremos mucho Bella-

-Yo también los extrañare, espero que no te pase nada, y ya sabes que hacer si un vampiro se te acerca pequeña, te quiero, pero ya es hora de que me vaya-

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, le limpie las lagrimas y agarre mis maletas, ella era como mi hermanita pequeña, me dolía dejarla en ese lugar sin protección, ella era prácticamente como yo, sin una muy buena agilidad que los demás humanos.

Pero aun así no sé porque me iré a ese internado de mierda, mis papas están muertos, yo no soy nada ni nadie especial, bueno según yo porque vivo en un orfanato, ¿quién sería especial en un orfanato?

El internado estaba medio tétrico, daba miedo, pero se veía hermosa, algo raro lo sé, tal vez era porque no conocía muchos lugares, ya que todos estaban infectados de bueno, de los vampiros. El internado era tipo gótico pero moderno, bueno según mi punto de vista, tenía un enorme jardín llena de porristas de piel blanca como la mía, pero yo era humana no vampira, y aquellas chicas era obvio que eran vampiros, estaban dando giros y volteretas y todo eso que hacen las porristas, pero en lo que no me di cuenta fue en su vestimenta, llevaban unas faldas de lo más cortas enseñando sus perfectas piernas, un mini-top ajustadísimo que dejaba poco a la imaginación, todos los chicos vampiros prácticamente babeaban por ellas, aun que los lobo también, arrugaban su nariz por el horrible olor de los vampiros, eso me lo enseñaron, y los humanos ni se diga, casi les hacían un altar a esas porristas.

Bueno estaba bajando del coche, y cuando bajo ¿Que ser mitológico no me vio, o olio? Pues prácticamente las porristas cayeron de su pirámide, los chicos vampiro que babeaban por ellas me voltearon a ver como una presa deliciosa y los hombres lobo me veían como una humana que olía rico. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, esto era demasiado incomodo para mi punto de vista, saque las maletas del coche y me las lleve a la mano, y me dirigí hacia unas hojas que estaban pegadas afuera de la escuela, busque mi nombre, pero no venían hojas de vampiros, hombres lobo o humanos, pero no me preocupe, decidí ir a mi habitación lo más rápido posible antes de que algún idiota se le ocurra enterrar sus dientes en mi cuello.

Mientras me dirigía a mí habitación veía a todos y todas mirándome, hasta los humanos, pero no me importaba eso, me importaba como se veía el internado, tenía: mesas, espejos, adornos, cuadros, pasillos, lokers, etc…. De lo más moderno, me sorprendía a mí misma, todo era hermoso, casi como una casa, pero prácticamente eso era, los vampiros y hombres lobo que decidían estar en este mundo para siempre, este internado era su casa.

(Después de pasar todos los pisos y con un color carmesí en su cara Bella llego a su habitación)

500. Ese era mi habitación, abrí la puerta y no había nadie, solo maletas tiradas y ropa botada, la ropa era de una chica chaparrita y con buen gusto a la moda, luego escuche una melodiosa voz cantar, venia del baño.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola, de seguro eres Bella, mi compañera de habitación, mucho gusto-

-Bueno hola, también es un gusto pero, ¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

**EPov**

El peor día que puede existir Lunes, te odio Lunes **(Bueno es cierto yo amo el Lunes nada más para ver a mis amigas, pero seamos sinceras ¿A quién le gusta el Lunes? Aunque ya es Diciembre así que ya no tendremos que ir a la escuela hohooho) **En cierta forma era especial, vería a mi cuñado Jasper Hale, el novio de mi pequeña hermanita Alice y pero a quien no quería ver era a la hermana de Jasper, Rosalie Hale, una chica fría, bueno obvio ¿no? Somos vampiros y somos fríos, bueno eso no era lo que quería decir, ella es rubia, alta, hermosa y novia de mi hermano Emmett, pero ella era porrista, creía tener todo en el mundo, pero era grosera, y siempre lloraba por lo que le había pasado, su historia es trágica, una de las más tristes de nuestra familia.

Llegue a mi cuarto y estaba ahí Tanya Denali, esa chica no se cansaba de perseguirme, estaba loca por mi _literalmente, _si yo me tiraba de un puente ella me seguiría.

-Hola Eddy- Como odio ese sobre-nombre.

-Hola Tanya, tú crees que….-

-¡Claro Eddy, esperaba que un día lo preguntaras-

-Pero no me dejaste terminar Tanya-

-No hace falta Eddy, es obvio lo que me ibas a preguntar, ¿Quién no se me declarar aria? Pues soy una chica hermosa-

-Tanya, mira no quiero ser grosero, pero ¿te podrías ir de mi habitación? Y deja te aclaro que no quiero ser tu novio, llevo 1 siglo diciéndotelo lo mismo, ya ríndete por favor, no eres la indicada para mí, lo siento-

-Eddy malo, siempre me has rechazado, pero soy la única que estará esperándote más de 1 siglo por ti- Cada vez me acorralaba mas, y ponía su voz sensual, pero ella nunca me ha logrado tentar, yo se que mi chica esta por ahí y Tanya no es la indicada- Ya veras, yo nunca me rindo hasta conseguir lo que quiero-

-Ok gracias Tanya, es bueno saberlo, adiós-

Y así fue como termino esa situación de lo más rara, cómica e incómoda. Me dirigía a la oficina de mi padre, pero no pude porque, de pronto, todos pensaban cosas así: "Que deliciosa es la humana" "Esta muy guapa" "Dios si no fuera vampiro me la daba" "Maldita humana, si me quita a mi novio me asegurare que no vuelva a ver la luz de sol nunca mas" Y "Si no estuviera en esta escuela, me la comía ya mismo" Y esas eran las más asquerosas que nunca había escuchado, no importa los años que tengamos, seguimos teniendo mente de adolecentes hormonales.

Quería conocer a esa chica de la que todos hablaban, la que las chicas envidiaban y la que los chicos deseaban. Pero no quería que me volvieran a lastimar, viendo a una chica hermosa pero hipócrita, no quería, ya me habían dañado una vez.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un delicioso aroma me llego.

Vi a la chica de la que todos pensaban y hablaban. Era como todos decían hermosa, pero dios ese hermoso color carmesí que tenía en sus mejillas, me daban tantas ganas de apretarlas, parecía apresurada, seguía mirando al suelo y caminando algo rápido, pero simplemente como no irte rápido a tu habitación, cuando medio mundo mitológico te quiere comer.

Quería saber todo sobre ella, no se veía de esas chicas presumidas, pero primero debía saber su nombre. Y no sé porque me daba tentación de ayudarla, pero debía conocerla primero antes de ayudar a otra hipócrita.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chicas! De nuevo yo, bueno lo primero, ¿como siguen? Segundo ¿les gusto el cap. Y tercero ¿qué harán en estas vacaciones? Bueno espero que si les haya gustado porque me salió todo de esta cabezita tan pensantee! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Un mundo vampírico

**Cap. 4**

**BellaPov**

Seguía hablando con la tal Alice.

-Bueno en realidad, los vampiros como nosotros tenemos poderes, yo veo el futuro, ¿y tú, cuál es tu poder, o no tienes?-

-Bueno creo que no lo notaste pero yo no soy vampiro, soy humano-

-Con razón hueles rico, pero no te preocupes soy vegetariana, y además mis papas me educaron para no comer humanos-

-Oh bueno, que bien, pero ¿Por qué nos juntaron? Humanos y vampiros, o con hombres lobo-

-Bueno en realidad no lo sé, mi papa Carlisle Cullen, el creador del instituto, no quiso decirnos a mis hermanos y a mi-

-Bueno, una última pregunta, ¿Los vampiros pueden tener hijos? Según yo no pueden-

-En realidad no podemos tener hijos, pero se pueden adoptar, o convertir y ponerlos a tu cuidado, cosa que hicieron Carlisle y Esme-

No conteste, solo asentí, regrese por mis cosas y las puse en un closet vacio, eran 5 closet pero los otros habían sido utilizados por mi nueva compañera y supongo que mi primera amiga Alice, así que tome la otra parte.

-Oh lo siento, es que mis papas me asignaron este cuarto porque era el que habían diseñado para mi, tengo mucha ropa, pero no te preocupes si necesitas más espacio, le digo a mi papa y nos agrada el cuarto-

-No te preocupes, no tengo mucha ropa-

Alice solo se encogió de hombros y siguió acomodando su ropa, le echo un vistazo a la mía y dijo algo sobre tener que cambiar mi ropa, no le hice caso, de pronto agarro mi mano y se echo a correr.

Fuimos hasta la oficina de su papa.

**EPov**

Estaba en la oficina de mi papa discutiendo cosas como: Tener que compartir el cuarto con un hombre lobo, pero no quiso ceder a cambiarme al cuarto de Jasper o Emmett, de pronto se abrió la puerta y el olor a fresas y vi a Alice y a la chica que huele delicioso.

-Alice, ¿ahora qué paso? Sabes que ya no te pondré más dinero en tu tarjeta de crédito-

-No papa no era eso, quería decirte que si podía faltar este primer día de clases, necesito comprar más ropa-

-Jajaja Alice, ¿te sobro espacio en el closet?-

-Cállate Edward, no es para mí, es para mi nueva compañera Bella-

De pronto vi esos ojos chocolates, me hipnotizaron como nunca, ella estaba sonrojada y me veía y se sonrojaba más y mas, era hermosa, y se llamaba Bella, el nombre le quedaba al pie de la letra.

_-Edward deja de verla así, que hasta a mi me incomoda- _Me dijo Alice por su mente, soy lector de mentes.

-Entonces **papa**- remarco la última palabra para que entendiera a quien se refería-podemos faltar, es el primer día y ya sabes que es lo típico, presentaciones y blablablá, nos iremos al centro comercial que está a 10 minutos de aquí-

-Bien te dejo, pero que Edward te acompañe-

Tarde en reaccionar porque seguía mirándola, y ella a mí, era una mirada en la que no podía acabar, Alice chillo y agarro a Bella y la llevo a mi auto.

Alice se sentó en la parte de atrás y Bella de co-piloto, sabía que había visto algo Alice, algo que no quería decirme, prendí el carro, mi hermoso Volvo.

**JacobPov**

Mi manda y yo estábamos en el centro comercial, comprando comestibles para la semana, debíamos ir 1 o 2 semanas antes, comíamos como si fuéramos muertos de hambre. Todavía no sabíamos con quién nos iba a tocar, pero esperaba que nos tocara juntos.

Íbamos de camino a la camioneta cuando se nos atravesó un coche más bien un Volvo y de la parte del co-piloto estaba una hermosa castaña con ojos chocolate, le guiñe el ojo y ella se sonrojo y miro para otra parte.

Se estacionaron a lado de la camioneta y bajo la chica castaña, pero un olor terriblemente fuerte, bajo junto a ella, era un chico de piel pálida, güero y ojos dorados, junto a otra joven pequeña del mismo tono del güero y de cabello negro intenso, pero me importaba saber más de la castaña.

La duendesilla agarro a la castaña y se la llevo de la mano hasta una tienda de ropa, el güero me seguía mirando, una mirada asesina, no sé que quería ese chucho pero me las arreglaría ahorita.

De pronto fue como si desapareciera y ya no estaba, ni la castaña ni la enana, esto era raro lo más raro que nunca había visto, pero en este mundo que mas podía ser raro.

**BellaPov**

Llegábamos al centro comercial, no dejaba de ver al tal Edward, tenía que admitir que estaba muy guapo, que mal que es vampiro, ellos comen humanos ósea me comería, pero que importaba lo podía admirar y ya, lo más seguro era que tenia novia, que hombre tan guapo como el no la tendría, de pronto me cacho viéndolo, era muy tentativo seguir mirándolo pero decidí mirar por la ventana, y fue cuando vi a un hombre moreno, fornido y con cabello y ojos marrones, también guapo pero no tenía el mismo efecto que con el de Edward, y de pronto este chico me guiño el ojo, y sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, voltee de nuevo donde estaba Edward y me dio una sonrisa resplandeciente, el era tan perfecto, pero nada en este mundo es perfecto.

Bajamos del auto y por coincidencia el mimo chico estaba a lado de nosotros me seguía mirando, y no sabía qué hacer, solo miraba el suelo, Alice agarro mi mano y me llevo a una tienda de moda, Edward quien sabe donde estaba, luego apareció.

-Alice, no quiero ser descortés, pero no llevamos ni un día de conocernos y ya me quieres comprar ropa-

-Ya te dije que veo el futuro, y vi que vamos a ser buenas amigas, te lo prometo-

Alice me ponía en las manos tanta ropa que ya me iba a caer, y Edward llego y me quito más de la mitad, Alice seguía poniéndome ropa y ropa, hasta que dijo metete y sal cuando te los hayas probado.

**(Después de media hora)**

-Este Alice, creo que no van a caber en la cajuela, son muchas bolsas, y menos va a caber en el armario-

-Ya te dije, mi papa nos pondrá un armario más grande, además somos la misma talla, así que tú podrás usar mi ropa y yo la tuya, que genial, te dije que seriamos buenas amigas, ahora dale toda tu ropa a Edward para que se la lleve al instituto y regrese, Edward la habitación es la 500-

Me llevo a una tienda de maquillaje, Alice compro kilos de maquillaje, ropa y cosas así, y menos de la mitad era para mí, luego fuimos a comprar pijamas, trajes de baño y cosas así, al último nos fuimos a un spa.

Salimos y nos sentamos en una banquita, Edward todavía no llegaba, y nos habíamos tardado más de 3 horas sin él, Alice le llamo y no contestaba, obviamente estábamos muy preocupadas, ¿Cómo regresaríamos?

El tal chico moreno se nos acerco, caminaba decidido, como si supiera lo que hacía.

-Hola, chicas guapas, soy Jacob-Con voz seductora.

Alice me miraba como si yo lo conociera le hice cara de no y ella ya no supo qué hacer, ninguna de nosotras contestamos.

-Supongo que son tímidas, ¿Cómo te llamas hermosura?-Agarro mi mano y la beso, se la quite inmediatamente, como se atrevía ni nos conocíamos, y no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-Bella mi nombre es Bella pero para ti Isabella, bien creo que ya nos vamos-

Agarre la mano de Alice y la jale para que entendiera, agarramos las bolsas y empezamos a caminar cuando de pronto….

-Hermosa tú no te vas sin que me des un beso-Me agarro de la cintura y me jalo hacia el para que le diera un beso, lo trate de empujar pero era muy fuerte, Alice no sabía qué hacer.

**-Ella no quiere, ¿que no lo notas? O ¿es que lo que tienes de musculoso lo tienes de listo?-**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**¿Quién será el chico misterioso? Jajaja las dejare con la intriga chicas, hasta el próximo capítulo, y no traten de adivinar que no se lo esperaran, bien chicas de nuevo feliz navidad y año nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado.**


	5. Chapter 5

Un mundo vampírico

**Cap. 5**

_**-Ella no quiere, ¿que no lo notas? O ¿es que lo que tienes de musculoso lo tienes de listo?-**_

Llego un chico medio alto, güero, ojos azules, guapo, y tal vez vampiro, obviamente, tal hermosura no se conseguía de un humano. El tal Jacob me había soltado y Alice me abrazo, como si tuviéramos años de conocernos y años sin vernos, este chico lo mataba con su mirada de asesino, Jacob desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado.

El chico guapísimo se nos acerco a Alice y a mí, beso mi mano con un "hola" y a Alice también pero si el _hola_.

-Me llamo Michael _Masen_, es un gusto-

-Gracias por salvarme de ese _idiota, _pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Bueno mis papas me han enseñado que debo ser educado-

-Ósea, ¿que eres humano?-

-No soy mitad humano mitad vampiro, algo raro pero puedo comer sangre o cosas humanas, y sé que tu eres humana por tu olor, mientras tanto tu amiga es vampiro, ¿me equivoco?-

-Tienes razón, en todo, pero bueno gracias, ya nos tenemos que ir-

Edward ya había llegado, y miraba feo a Michael, mientras Michael le enviaba la misma mirada asesina. Edward agarro las bolsas y las metió a la cajuela, le abrió la puerta a Alice de co-piloto y a mí la de atrás, pero antes me había despedido de Michael y le había agradecido lo que había hecho por mí y fue la última vez que lo vi.

Edward no me dirigió la palabra en todo el día, o lo que quedo de él, mientras Alice y yo hablábamos sobre lo guapo que era y lo bien que se había portado con nosotras, Edward estaciono el auto y bajo las cosas, pero antes nos abrió la puerta, le dije gracias y no dijo nada, subió todo a nuestra habitación, Alice se despidió de él, mientras que yo solo me despedí de mano.

Alice y yo estábamos tan locas, pusimos todo a prueba nos probamos todo, guardamos, me divertí mucho, lo malo es que seguía con el presentimiento de que Michael me ocultaba algo, o nos oculto algo.

Pero, ¿Qué habrá sido?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**EPov**

Había llego al Instituto a dejar las cosas de Alice y Bella, tal vez me estaba gustando la compañía de Bella, era linda, no era hipócrita, nada de eso, pero el problema, era humana, un vampiro y una humana no era algo bueno, no para el vampiro.

De pronto, como si hubiera estado siempre ahí, apareció Jessica Stanley una semi vampiro, mitad humana mitad vampiro, o eso ella quería creer, ella era humana al 100% pero ella decía que había viajado al antiguo mundo, donde los humanos predominaban y no el mundo mágico.

-Hola Eddie- Maldita sea, ¿Por qué a todas las zorras de este mundo se les ocurría decirme Eddie? No sonaba nada sexy ni tentador.

-¿Qué quieres Jessica?-

-Eddie, sabes que no debes tratar a una mujer así, y menos a un vampiro-

-Jessica, tú y yo bien sabemos que no eres vampira, que tu papa sea vampiro y que tu mama te haya dado no significa que seas vampiro, los vampiros no pueden nacer, se crean-

Solamente se quedo callada, no sabía que decir, y lo sabía porque en sus pensamientos solo se preguntaba si diría la verdad a todos.

-Jessica, te puedes salir del dormitorio, porque uno no es mío es de mi hermana y su compañera, dos sabes que le caes mala a mi hermana y te haría trizas si supiera que entraste a _su santuario_, así que vete por favor-

Se retiro sin decir nada, y ahora que lo pienso, Bella no pensaba nada, o tal vez Alice le dijo que me bloqueara la mente, pero que raro, si siempre escucho la mente de todos y todas.

Pasaron más de 3 horas y todo por tratar de llegar a una conclusión…..

¡TENIA QUE PASAR POR BELLA Y ALICE!

Corrí a velocidad vampírica y me valió que alguien me haya visto, arranque mi coche y me dirigí lo más rápido por ellas, era un mal hermano, era lo que me repetía todo el camino.

Llegue al centro comercial y vi a Bella sonrojada y sonriente hablando con un chico alto, güero y ojo azul, creería que era vampiro si no lo hubiera escuchado decir semi-vampiro.

Estaba enojado, furioso, le rompería la cara a ese chucho, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que Bella seria su novia?

Fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía un sentimiento encontrado por Bella, y me preocupaba que fuera amor, porque nunca sentí lo mismo por otra mortal o por alguien de mi mundo.

No quería ver a Bella en estos momentos así que abrí la puerta del co-piloto para Alice y a Bella la parte de atrás, subí las cosas a la cajuela y antes de todo, tenía que mirar feo a este tipito que por la mente de Alice descubrí que era Michael Masen, podría ser el pero podría estar equivocado, si es él tendría que hablar con mi padre para ver que hacíamos con él.

En todo el viaje trata de no escuchar nada, pero era imposible, Alice y Bella hablaban de lo lindo y guapo que era Michael, pero que no veían al conductor, también era lindo, ¿o tal vez el ciego soy yo?

Llegamos a la escuela y baje las cosas, Alice y Bella seguían hable y hable de Michael, parecía que estaban obsesionadas, o no, no podía ser, ¿si Bella se obsesionaba de Michael? Bueno a mi que me importa ¿no? Solo la conozco de 1 día y pienso que me importa, pues no.

_Edward, no te mientas a ti mismo, sabes que tienes un sentimiento grande por Bella._

¿Quién eres?

_Tu sub-consiente, pero mejor llámame Edward Jr. Y sabes que lo que sientes por Bella nunca antes lo habías sentido antes, así que no mientas de que no te importa que Bella se haya enamorado o obsesionado con Michael. Habla con papa para ver que te aconseja. _

Gracias Edward Jr. Tomare esto en cuenta, pero da un poco de miedo que además de leer la mente hable conmigo mismo ¿no crees?

_Yo no lo sé, solo estoy aquí para aconsejarte, byee._

Bien como dijo Edward Jr. Hablaría con Carlisle, a ver que me decía por mi descubrimiento.

Mientras tanto regresaría a mi habitación con el _lobo _asqueroso.

La escuela entera seguía hablado sobre qué buena, deliciosa, maldita y zorra era Bella, eso era lo que pensaban varios y varias, para mi Bella era linda, tierna, con buenos sentimientos, rara y al mismo tiempo me cautivaba tal belleza, ella era una chica simple, no usaba maquillaje de a montón ni ropa pegadísima.

_Era simplemente hermosa en todo sentido._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**¡Chicas! Gracias por sus reviews, espero que sigan leyendo mi fic y los otros que tengo, y chicas, las que pensaron que Edward rescataría a Bella ¿Cómo les quedo el ojo? ¿A poco se esperaban al tal Michael? Déjenme un review si es que les gusto, odiaron o lo que sea de este cap. Háganmelo saber, y feliz navidad, ¡.ya se acerca.!**


	6. Chapter 6

Un mundo vampírico

**Cap. 6**

**BellaPov**

Hoy, un día después de haber visto a Michael y de conocer a Alice y Edward, Edward… Dios, el era la mejor creación que pudieron traer, era hermoso, inteligente, tierno y dulce, pero su defecto era ser vampiro, para mí sería imposible tratar de ser algo más que conocidos, ¿para que él quisiera ser amigo de una humana? Sería ilógico, además, el es un vampiro sexy y yo una humana nada sexy. Por eso pienso que Michael sería algo mejor, es un semi-vampiro, no por completo, es educado y guapo, no tiene las mismas características que me gustan de Edward, pero sé que le guste a Michael, lo intentaría, no perdería nada.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, Alice se estaba bañando, yo escogía ropa del pequeño armario que teníamos, el papa de Alice nos dijo que hoy entre clases vendrían a agrandar el cuarto y el armario.

Elegí la ropa que me iba a poner hoy, un conjunto rosa, Alice había elegido que hoy las dos estaríamos de rosa, así que elegí una falda de color rosa pero de tela jeans, una blusa de manga tres-cuartos rosa obvio con cuello en v, me hice media cola de caballo y deje que mis caireles cayeran sobre mi espalada, me veía hermosa, bueno este era uno de los pocos días en que me veía así.

Me adelante a desayunar cereal y jugo de naranja y salí disparada hacia clases, Alice se tardaba horas, pero ella tenía rapidez y agilidad, cosa que yo no.

Llegue al salón de clases al de Biología, no se para que enseñaban biología pero bueno, al momento que entre todos, vampiros, lobos y hasta los humanos se me quedaron viendo, tenía miedo, vi una mesa vacía y me senté y saque los libros antes de que el profesor entrara, pasaron unos minutos y todos empezaron a murmurar, pero no me importaba estaba más entretenida dibujando garabatos en mi cuaderno que en ver porque hablaban tanto.

Escuche como jalaban la silla que tenia a lado y voltee a ver quién iba a ser mi compañero por todo este año, cuando voltee no me imaginaba que fuera él.

-Hola Bella- Agarro y se sentó, yo seguía impactada, nunca lo había visto tan cerca, es _guapísimo._

Todas seguían hablando entre dientes de porque el más guapo se sentaba conmigo y no con una vampira sexy.

**EPov**

Llegue a mi habitación y olía a perro mojado, ósea, asqueroso, ¿Por qué a mi papa se le había ocurrido juntar a las especies? Era algo que nunca entendería o escucharía.

-Hola soy Edward, ¿y tú eres?-

-Jacob Black, pero a ti que te importa-

Ni le conteste al mal educado, le pediría a mi papa que me cambiara de cuarto hasta de escuela para no tener que sufrir más.

Agarre mi ropa y me cambie demasiado rápido, agarre de mi congelador especial sangre de venado y tome un poco, tenía que tener fuerzas para las clases más aburridas del mundo. Salí de la habitación sin antes decir Adiós y recibir un al fin, ese lobito me estaba hartando, y de pronto me llego una imagen de él intentado besar a _Bella_ al parecer se habían conocido, ayer, y de pronto otra imagen del tal Michael salvando a Bella del sucio este.

Seguí caminando y trate de quitar esas imágenes de mi mente, llegue al salón de Biología y todas las chicas empezaron a pensar cosas poco decentes, y los chicos nada mas pensaban en matarme, siempre era igual, pero había una que no estaba pensando en nada y era mi _Bella, _llegue y agarre la banca y me senté a lado de ella y dije:

-Hola Bella-

Alzo lentamente la mirada y me vio con esos ojos chocolates, miraba mi cara como si la estuviera inspeccionando, como si fuera algo que nunca hubiera visto, no lograba escuchar nada de su mente, ni que pensaba, me frustraba eso. Agarre y me senté sonriéndole, ella todavía no pronunciaba nada.

Llego el profesor y empezó a dar su clase, y ahora todos los chicos vampiros y lobos miraban a Bella como algo delicioso y varios pensaban hacerla su novia, etc. Cosas que de solo escucharlas quería matarlos.

Termino la clase y le dije a Bella:

-¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?-

-Matemáticas ¿y la tuya?-

-Historia, bueno Historia y Matemáticas están cerca, ¿quieres que te acompañe?-

-Claro, pero solo si no se te hace tarde-

Agarre mi mochila y agarre la suya, y me las lleve, ella se sonrojo a ese gesto, al parecer nadie había sido lindo con ella. Llegue al salón de Matemáticas y le entregue su mochila y le di una sonrisa y ella me miraba a los ojos y seguía sonriendo y sonrojándose, me acerque a ella y le susurre al oído:

-Te vez linda cuando te sonrojas- Y ella se sonrojo mas y se metió al salón.

Me eche a correr rápidamente a mi salón de Historia y llegue justo a tiempo, me senté en una mesa con una chica güerita, lacia y ojos azules, y me miraba muy seductoramente y en su mente decía, el será mi próximo novio, nada más le di una sonrisa y puse atención a la clase.

Ya faltaban unos 10 minutos para que terminara la clase y esta chica no se que tenía en la cabeza pero pasaba su pierna por las mías, y ponía su mano en mi muslo, y no sé donde quería llegar pero le quite la mano y me aleje, cuando tocaron trate de salir lo más rápido posible pero la chica también era vampiro y me jalo al baño de los hombres, y me metió a un baño, era sorprendente lo que las chicas llegaban a hacer.

Me susurro al oído, _yo se que tu también quieres_, y metió sus manos a mi playera, acariciando mi abdomen, agarro y se subió sobre mí como un koala, mientras me besaba el cuello, la intente quitar pero empezó a enterrar sus colmillos en mi cuello, y no soportaba mas la iba a matar, agarre una de sus manos que se querían ir a una parte indebida y la apreté muy fuerte, ella me miraba con sus ojos azules suplicándome, la levante y la saque del baño y la avente, que bien que los vampiros no entran a los baños, y los hombre lobo casi ni iban, la deje tirada y me arregle la ropa, salí corriendo al salón de matemáticas para buscar a Bella.

La vi salir con una bola de chicos intentando ligársela, ella miraba al suelo y no respondía a nada de lo que le decían, llegue a su rescate, me metí a la bolita y abrace a Bella, y le dije:

-¿Qué te toca ahora **Bells**?-

Ella me miro sorprendida pero feliz, me abrazo y los chicos empezaron a irse, y pensaban cosas muy feas y otras que decían que ya tenía novio, y eso era lo que yo quería. Mientras me abrazaba me dijo:

-Gracias Edward, no sé que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda-

La abrace más fuerte y acaricie su cabello, como quisiera quedarme así por siempre.

-Me toca química ¿a ti?-

-También, vamos juntos-

Y así estuvimos todo el día, juntos, yo la llevaba a sus clases, o íbamos juntos. Quisiera tener algo mas con Bella, más que conocidos o que amigos, quería algo con ella, nunca había sentido algo así por nadie en el mundo…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**¡Chicas! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Dejen su review. Como les dije eh estado inspiradísima, espero que si les haya gustado.**

**Bueno nos leemos espero que les guste.**

**AleCullen10.**


End file.
